Waverider
by Epic
Summary: Finally another chapter. Its short but oh well... The Plot thickens...
1. Chapter 1

Part 1.

> I've changed it, so the old ch. 1 is now ch. 1 and 2, and theres a new and short ch. 3
> 
> ~Adoracia
> 
> Part 1.  
  
Merilonna of Port Legann's gaze drifted from the intricately carved stone windowsill to the placid waters of the Emerald Ocean. Looking at its beauty and  
magnificence, it was painful to remember that she was shut up in the small room with  
several other noble girls of her age, supposedly being lectured on the intricacies of  
etiquette. There's got to be some way to get out of here... she thought desperately. The  
lady at the front of the room droned on and on until she fell asleep.  
The girl came to with a start, the mistress looked down her long nose  
disapprovingly and coldly informed her that she may go down to the dining hall for lunch,  
if she should so choose. The other girls had already left. Merilonna tore down the stairs,  
her skirts flapping, and bypassed the dining hall completely. She ran up to her rooms and  
swiftly changed into a white blouse and a wool skirt. The skirt was in the  
pinkish-burgundy color that her mother chose and loved (also much despised by her  
daughter), and they were both trimmed with pink satiny ribbon, but it was the best she  
could do in the way of normal clothes. She jammed her feet into some boots and set out  
at a brisk walk for the docks.  
As she neared the docks, several market stall owners called out in greeting to her.   
She answered with a wave and a smile, stopping once to by a handful of grilled shrimp  
for lunch. When she arrived at the waterside, she looked around hopefully, searching for  
something.  
An old burly sailor who had appeared next to her chuckled and said in a friendly  
manner, Now what brings ye down her with us old salts, Lady Merilonna? The girl  
turned to him and smiled, Hello Dirk, how're the tides flowing?  
His face turned grave, Not good at all, mostly big swells, and Wavewalker  
defend us, a sunset bird was sighted a few leagues off. The blood drained from her face,  
sunset birds were native to the coast of Carthak, having one all the way up here meant  
only one thing.  
There's a hurricane? she asked in a whisper.  
Aye lass. Bout fifteen leagues south of the Yamanis, he answered grimly.  
But that's right through the trade lines! she exclaimed, then asked dejectedly,  
How many ships have we lost?  
Toll's not in in full yet, but three went down so far, and The Gryphon lost most  
of her crew. he saw the look of devastation on her face and added, but ye needn't  
worry, Tyr's ship got in on the morning tide, Only a broken mizzenmast the worse for  
wear.  
Merilonna's face lit up and she ran down the wooden walkways of the wharf  
front, dragging the burly sailor behind her.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

waverider2

Part 2  
  
Tyr stood at the bow of the ship, both feet poised at the bowsprit with an ease that  
only long months of working on a ship could allow. The docks were alive with activity,  
several other caravels and a galley had come into port that morning, blown by shooting  
the winds of the hurricane accurately. All of a sudden he saw a figure in a wine colored  
skirt dash up to the dock and wave frantically at him. A moment later, Dirk came into  
view, red-faced and panting. Tyr couldn't help but smile, nobody could keep up with  
Merilonna when she decided to run.  


He waved back and began climbing down the lines that went from the  
halyard-wind to the dock. Dropping lightly to the ground, he met the girls eyes, Do you  
know how worried I've been about you? she asked sternly, sounding scarily like his  
mother. Coming to this realization, it was hard to suppress a guffaw, Aw, gerroff it Mer!  
Y'know she could sail through any storm th' gods have to throw at us. As he said this,  
he gestured behind him to The Tidewind, a caravel that was renowned among sailors for  
being able to stand up to anything and everything.  


she said with mock sternness and a smile, Come on, you old tar, lets  
go get something to eat. I know how awful hardtack is, and you look like you need it.   
They wove their way through the crowd, making their way towards a small tavern located  
on a nearby sidestreet. Walking through the doorway of the Dragon's Pride, she let her  
eyes gradually adjust to the dim interior. This tavern was a favorite with sailors, and Tyr  
was no different than his older counterparts, they sat down at a table in a corner and set to  
talking.  


What was the hurricane like? was the first thing she asked, their food, roast  
chicken, came while he was describing it, and a full mouth didn't stop him from  
continuing. She listened to him, enraptured at the portrait he was painting with his  
words, even if it was all in street slang. she breathed when he was finished, I  
wish I could have been there. Tyr studied his friend's face intently, she wasn't her usual  
bubbly self, no matter how much she tried to hide it.  


There's something the matter, he said worriedly, Out with it, what's wrong?  
Oh, nothing, she began, but seeing the unbelieving look on his face, I wish you  
didn't know me so well. It's just that, Okay. I try, I really do try to do all the stupid things  
they want me to, no matter how much I hate them, but it's just never good enough! They  
all tell me I need to work more, try harder, whatever! They just don't get that I'm not  
good at this stuff because it's not me! I don't want to be a lady, I hate court, and I'd be  
lying if I said that I thought most nobles were anything more than pretentious idiots!  
Tyr gave her a wry smile and said, Well, it's nice to see that you agree with us  
common folk.  


She smiled wistfully and let out a half-hearted chuckle. They talked for a while  
longer, of sailing and news from the city. When he was describing the Copper Isles to  
her, she idly glanced at the clock, and stood up quickly, knocking her chair over.  
Hey, what's the deal? Tyr asked, surprised.  


Mithros! It's six o'clock already! I have to get back! When are you shipping out?  
Not till next week, great! I'll see you again! bye! and with that she dashed from the  
tavern and down the street  


Tyr laughed, and finished eating the chicken. He was the same age as Merilonna,  
seventeen, and had been at sea since he was ten, they had met two years ago, when she  
had come down with her older brother to look at the cargo on his ship. They had been  
fast friends then, and time hadn't changed that. He was tall and wiry, from working on  
the ship, and he had a deep golden brown tan. Tyr rubbed his hands together, massaging  
his wrist that had been wrenched by the ratlines during the storm, the palms of his hands  
were hard and rough, Merilonna always said a sailor's hand was like a dog's paw.  
Pushing his chair back with more delicacy than Merilonna had, he got up and  
walked out into the twilight.  



	3. Chapter 3

waverider3

Sorry, I know it's short, but oh well!

Chapter 3.  
  
And may I ask what on earth kept you out so late? Merilonna glared at her  
mother, as the lady asked the question with one perfectly arched eyebrow.  


Mer was silent, Tyr had been in port for almost a week, and they spent practically  
every minute together. Laughing, joking, talking, whatever. He taught her about the tides  
and stars, she showed him how to be a gentleman (on the rare occasion it was needed)  
and to ride a horse.   


He was shipping out on the morning tide, and they had gone out for a goodbye  
feast. How was she supposed to explain all this to her parents?  


I truly thought it was a bit early for this, but I see no other way to make you take  
some responsibility for yourself and realize your place in the world. *Uh oh, this sounds  
bad* she thought nervously.  


Then, for the first time, her father chimed in, We will be announcing your  
betrothal to Sir Richard of Estplain next week. She blinked several times in disbelief.   
This couldn't be happening, it wouldn't happen! What was she going to do? What could  
she do?  


Without saying a word, she turned and stormed out of the study, making her whay  
to her chambers with deadly determination, despite the fact that she felt completely lost.   
She slammed the door of her room and flopped down on the bed. What in Mithros' name  
was she supposed to do?  


Merilonna made a mental list of her options: 1.) Go ahead and marry the guy; 2.)  
Try to talk her parents out of it; 3.) Flatly refuse; or 4.) Run away.  
She couldn't just marry somebody she hardly knew! (Option 1 exit left.) Attempt  
to convince her parents not to go through with it? Better to convince the tides to stop  
coming in. (Option 2 out the window.) If she completely refused, they could easily just  
force her to do it. She definitely didn't want that. (Oh look! There goes option 3!)  
That left option four. But where could she run away to? Her mind searched  
frantically for an option, exhausting every possibility until finally she remembered the  
storm...


End file.
